


Tell Me How

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, or are they overtones...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Leon's had a long day and doesn't even want to think in order to masturbate. He enlists the help of Piers, asking him to tell him how to masturbate. Raihan, the lucky devil, gets to watch.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 126





	Tell Me How

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head since like the end of March. I just have failed to write it until I literally told people to tell me to get my ass in gear and write it. Then it took an afternoon. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It had been a long day. Or rather, _another_ long day. Wake up at the crack of dawn to go running, then shower, eat, and generally get ready before leaving for Battle Tower. Constant running back and forth from his office to the top of the tower for battles with trainers of all kinds. Wins, losses, close calls, absolute sweeps… Lunch happened some time. At least, Leon thought it did. What did he eat again…? Oh. Right. One of the office workers had been kind enough to get sandwiches for everyone. Or was that yesterday? …No. No, it was today. Okay, so yes, he _had_ eaten lunch. Well that alone made today better than some busy days, at least. Anyway, Leon didn’t get off work until late. Later than usual.

Which is why it was no surprise to him that the moment he stepped through the door into his home Leon felt like doing nothing more than throwing himself onto his bed and going to sleep. Unfortunately for him he had a few things to do before sleeping. First and foremost being getting dinner. He grabbed a frozen meal out of his freezer without even looking and threw it into the microwave. Yes he really should cook more, but dammit if he wasn’t too tired for that today especially. In an effort to be productive, however, he did take care of that morning’s dishes that were still in the sink while his food heated up.

By the time he had finished eating it was time to shower again and then _finally_ go to bed. He fell gratefully onto the mattress and simply laid there for a minute or two, letting himself decompress. Eventually he pulled himself up to the head of the bed and crawled under the thin sheet. It was getting warm again and he had removed the blanket last week. He closed his eyes and breathed out a little sigh. For a brief moment he considered letting Charizard out of his pokeball so they could cuddle. His pokemon loved to lay on top of, and _especially_ sleep on top of, him and he’d grown used to having the 200 pound lizard snoring away on his chest and stomach.

But…not tonight. He had been feeling a bit antsy for the last few hours. Restless. And mildly distracted. Thinking about it, he hadn’t masturbated in what? Four days? Maybe five? Either way it was no real surprise that he was feeling horny and kept thinking about how tiny Piers’s waistline was or how sharp Raihan’s fangs were. His hand slipped down into his boxers, the only clothing he had bothered to put on after showering, and he gave his interested cock a few simple strokes. It perked up eagerly, but something felt…off. Sure, for the last few hours Leon had had to fight off the inappropriate thoughts about his boyfriends, but now that he had the time to do something with them they seemed to…not want to cooperate? Leon tried to imagine some of his favorites; pinning Piers up against a wall and fucking into him hard while he listened to the singer shriek and moan…hiking one of Raihan’s legs over his shoulder so he could press in deeper and hear the man groan in pleasure…even thought about Piers handcuffing him to a chair while he and Raihan went a round or two on the bed just a few feet in front of him.

All enticing and certainly enough to get him quite hard, but sadly nothing was _quite_ doing the job for him. Taking his hand off himself, Leon frowned up at the dark ceiling. Maybe he could call up one of his boyfriends to jerk off with? That was usually pretty nice. After all, seeing was always better than imagining. And it would even take some strain off his exhausted mind in that he wouldn’t have to direct his mental versions of them to do anything.

Oh…

Oh wait a minute…

Leon could feel his face burn. He uh…he hadn’t thought about _that_ before. He’d done similar things, but never _that_. Maybe…...

He picked up his phone from beside his bed and checked the chat app. Piers was still showing as online. That alone was enough proof that he was still awake. Leon decided to call him directly and let his phone hover over him while he waited for the other to answer. A couple of rings later the screen flickered and showed him not just Piers, but Raihan as well. Seems he had been accepted into a call-in-progress. A surprise, but not an unpleasant one.

“Sup?” Piers asked him.

“Oh! Hey Raihan! Um… Not much. What were you two talking about?” Leon replied.

Raihan shrugged. “Just some chattin’. Thought I’d go pay Piers a visit in a couple days.”

“Sounds nice.”

“You gonna be able to come?”

“I don’t think so. The Tower’s been busy lately. You two will have to have fun for me.”

Piers rolled his eyes. “As if you hate your job…”

Leon had to chuckle at that.

“So why’d you call Pie but not little ol’ me?” Raihan inquired with mock-hurt in his voice.

Leon could feel his cheeks flush again. He hoped the dim lighting from his phone wouldn’t show it. “Ah, well… I uh, have a request…”

“Lee just say you want us to jack off.” Piers said through a smirk.

“A-Actually, that’s not it.” Both of his boyfriends raised an eyebrow, genuine surprise showing on both their faces. “It’s…it’s probably weird. I don’t even know why I thought of it.”

“Lee, look who you’re talking to. I ain’t gonna judge your ass. Well…figuratively anyway.”

Leon chuckled again. It did help to be reminded that Piers was the kinkiest person he’d ever been with. By a long shot. Especially when that very fact was the reason he’d called the singer instead of trying Raihan first.

“Right. Well, see, I’ve had a really busy day. And… I just… I don’t really want to think right now. So…Piers, would you tell me how to masturbate?”

“Well you see, Leon, when a young man reaches a certain age his penis starts to get hard more often. A common way to solve this problem is to wrap your hand around it and stroke it until it sneezes milk. But sometimes doing that hurts, so you should use some-”

Raihan, bless his soul, at least _tried_ to cover up his sputtering and laughter.

“PIERS PLEASE! I know how to jerk off!” Leon could definitely feel himself blushing and was finding it harder to believe that his boyfriends couldn’t see it. “That’s not what I was asking and you know it!”

Piers on the other hand grinned devilishly. “Oooh, so you want to know how to stick a dildo up your ass. Well to do that first you’ll need some lube-”

_“PIERS!”_

The man snickered. “Alright, alright. Relax. I’ll do it.”

“You will!?”

“Of course.” He lowered his voice to a purr. “But first, I want to know why you asked me specifically.”

“Yeah, I wanna know that too.” Raihan stated. “Since you didn’t give me a good answer.”

Leon did have an answer. “Because I knew Piers would get the most thrill out of doing it.”

The snicker the man gave was more than enough telling that Leon had been right. As Piers fell into thought, Raihan asked,

“I get to watch this, right?”

“Of course.” Leon told him.

“Niiiice…”

Piers shifted onto his side on his bed and his rotom phone followed the motion, keeping his face in frame. Leon felt a lump forming in his throat and attempted to swallow it down. He felt so nervous about this and he really wasn’t sure why. He trusted both of his boyfriends so much. And they’d done kinkier things than this before. Or at least, things that were just as kinky. Maybe it was because it was new? Or perhaps because none of them were in the same room while doing something new? Either way, Leon waited quietly for his first instructions, feeling both Piers’s calculating and Raihan’s curious eyes on him.

“Since you want me to tell you want to do, that means you will do _only_ what I tell you. Understand? No going ahead, no complaining. You need a safe word for any reason just tell me to stop. Got that?” Piers instructed. Leon nodded. “Good. And Raihan, if you have anything you’d like to see, just speak up.”

“Will do.”

“Perfect. Now, first of all, let me get a look at what I’m working with here. Lose the sheet.”

That was easy enough. Leon pulled the sheet off of himself, leaving it bunched up on the bed beside him. It wasn’t like either of his boyfriends had never seen him in just his boxers before. In just his boxers with an obvious tent in them, no less. Piers’s eyes skimmed over his body momentarily, and Leon had a feeling it was more for the sake of ogling him than an actual part of his planning.

“You’re already hard. Started the party without us?” Raihan asked.

“Tried to…”

The gym leader snickered, and something seemed to flash through Piers’s eyes. “Ditch the boxers.” He stated. Leon did as he was told, tugging them down to his thighs and freeing his erection. “All the way off…” Again, Leon did as he was told and removed his underwear completely, dropping them off the side of the bed. “Now, I want you to wrap a hand around yourself, but only lightly. Stroke yourself only enough to get completely hard, then take your hand off.”

A shiver went down Leon’s spine. Why did hearing that feel so…dirty? Why was it as exciting as it was? Knowing not to sit and contemplate it any further, he obeyed the orders. Lightly wrapping a hand around himself, it only took four strokes before he was what he would consider “completely hard” again. He let go and rested his hand on his stomach as a show that he had finished following instructions.

Piers gave a little hum, seemingly satisfied with his following directions. “You still have that dildo Raihan gave you?” Leon nodded. “You have it handy?” Another nod. “Get it and some lube and leave them on the table beside your bed.” Leon sat up and dug through the drawer of his nightstand to do just that. He settled back on the bed once he was done. “Now, as much fun as it is to see you fuck yourself senseless, I’m not raring to go myself just yet. Lemme see you suck your fingers.” When Leon hesitated, Piers added, “Two fingers. And I wanna be able to hear it.”

Leon complied, slipping his index and middle finger into his mouth. He sucked on them, lavished them with his tongue, filled his room with the soft and slick sounds of fucking his own mouth with them. It wasn’t terribly loud, but he was certain that both Piers and Raihan could hear it through their speakers. Raihan, in fact, was fidgeting a little more than usual.

“Add a third, and keep going just like that…” Piers breathed softly, perhaps not wanting to drown out any little noises Leon was making. And so, Leon pulled his ring finger into his mouth and gave it the same treatment. Despite himself, a soft little moan managed to escape his throat as he did.

“Don’t dry your fingers off any. With both hands, I want you to play with your chest.” Again Leon hesitated. “However you want to, just pay special attention to your nipples.”

Dutifully, Leon extracted his fingers still dripping with saliva from his lips. The first touch of his wet digits to his chest made him shudder. He circled one nipple with a fingertip before pinching both of them. His chest never felt very sensitive when he played with it, but Leon still hissed just a little at the feeling. Pinching, rolling, and groping the muscular mounds of his chest was certainly more for show than it was to excite him any. But it was as Piers said, he was getting his boyfriends turned on right now, so that was fine.

“Take one hand and touch your thigh. I want to see you work your way, slowly, towards your ass. And I mean _slowly_. I want to see you enjoy it.”

Removing his hand from his spit-covered chest, Leon ran his fingers lightly over his inner thigh. Drawing lazy, nonsensical patterns over his own skin and massaging the tender flesh just a little, Leon gradually brought his hand higher before dipping it between his legs. Piers murmured more instructions to him, and Leon followed them by bending his knees and spreading his legs to give himself more room until his fingertip grazed over the hole. He could just barely slip the tip of a finger inside of himself, and per Piers’s orders, he did just that. The slight intrusion made him suck in a breath.

“Lube up three of your fingers and go in with two.”

The former champion grabbed his bottle from beside him and squeezed out a liberal amount. He ran it over his fingers until they were nice and slick before slipping his hand between his legs again. The first two went in smoothly enough, it being hardly the first time he had ever put anything up there. Piers began to mutter more instructions; scissor yourself open, thrust gently, a little harder than that, stroke your prostate, harder, faster, slow down again, add another finger, go deeper, be as rough as you can. Leon followed them all, his breathing evolving into panting as he did. He could see through bleary eyes that Raihan had a hand in his own pants, jerking himself off by trying to match whatever speed Piers was having him do. And somewhere along the line Piers had taken off his clothes too and was stroking himself with a lazy touch.

That lazy pace had Leon shivering again. That Piers wasn’t really working towards his own climax could only mean that his fun had only begun. Something that Leon had a feeling Raihan hadn’t caught onto yet.

Leon’s next set of directions had him picking up the dildo, but not slicking it up with lube. Instead he was told to slip the head between his lips. Piers walked him through the steps of fellating it. Sucking lightly on the tip, dragging his tongue up and down the shaft, mouthing at the vein on the bottom, taking it into his mouth, deeper, faster, more tongue, less tongue, suck on it more, don’t hide those slurps-

Leon suddenly had to come off the dildo in order to cough, having triggered his gag reflex by accident. Vaguely he heard Raihan whine. When he could breathe again he glanced up at his phone and felt a cold sweat. Piers was borderline glaring at him.

“I didn’t tell you you could stop.”

“I choked…” Leon murmured, hanging his head.

“I know. I didn’t tell you to stop.”

“Sorry…”

Without another delay Leon returned to his task. Piers was quick to get him back to where he wanted him. The next time Leon gagged he fought the urge to turn away from what he was doing. It brought tears to his eyes, but he managed to keep going. Only when Piers directly told him “stop, calm down” did Leon pull off and work himself through his unpleasant reflexes.

“Good boy~” The singer purred, delighting in the little whimper Leon gave at being called that. “See? You could do it.”

“Shit…” Raihan breathed. It had been the first sound he had made other than a soft moan in several minutes. It drew both of his boyfriends’ attention. He cast them a lazy smile. “Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just enjoying the show.” While Leon finished collecting himself, Raihan went ahead and kicked off his pants and underwear, joining his boyfriends in being fully nude on their beds.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Piers stated. “Leon, take that dildo and go into your bathroom.”

The man frowned. “Do I have to? I’m comfy!”

“Ah! No complaining!” Piers scolded. “Unless you want to use your safe word.”

Leon shut up and got to his feet. His phone did it’s best to follow him as he picked up the lube and went into his bathroom. He switched on the light, momentarily blinding all three of them. As per Pier’s instructions he made use of the suction cup on his dildo and stuck it to the low raised edge that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom. Straddling it was awkward at first, but that was soon forgotten as Piers talked him through lubing up the dildo and slowly, _aching_ slowly, lowering himself onto it.

The feeling of being filled was bliss after all the foreplay that Piers had had him go through when he had already been so horny. Yet still Piers made him go slow, dragging it out for all it was worth. Grinding back gently on the dildo, then allowing Leon to move himself up and down with his thighs. Finally, after several grueling minutes of taking it slow, Piers had him moving at a pace that Leon thought he might be able to cum with. He fucked himself roughly, chasing his orgasm with every movement, the thought that he had to follow instructions almost completely forgotten.

Until Piers told him firmly to stop. To Leon’s credit he came to a screeching halt, whining in protest from how close he had been. Raihan too groaned in frustration.

“Let him cum already, love!” Raihan grumbled. “I wanna see him make a mess of himself!”

Piers chuckled. “Alright. Since you asked so nicely.”

Leon made a mental note to thank Raihan. Even if the gym leader had probably said something for his own sake, judging by the fact that he had still been matching Leon’s pace.

“I _was_ going to tell him to start working on his cock and then get him back to riding that fake one, but I suppose it _is_ time to finish this. Leon, go nuts.”

That was all Leon needed to hear to get right back to fucking himself. He wrapped a hand around his dick and stroked it with the same ferocious speed as he rode the dildo. His eyes wouldn’t focus, but he could hear Raihan groaning and the sounds of both his boyfriends jerking off to his frantic actions. He wasn’t sure which was louder on his end, the slick sounds of his ass and hand moving, or his desperate little whines as he drew closer and closer still to the edge.

The finish hit him like a tidal wave when Piers said in a hiss, “cum for me”. Leon shuddered around the dildo and felt his release spill over his tightened fist and onto the tile below him. He breathed for a second, letting his body relax again, and glanced up at his phone. The evidence of Raihan having cum with him was evident all over the man’s chest and stomach, while Piers was still stroking himself. He too came only a few seconds later and the singer collapsed onto his back afterward.

Finding his voice, Leon asked, “Can I get off of this?”

Piers and Raihan both chuckled, and the man in charge replied, “Yeah. You can do what you want now.”

With shaky legs Leon lifted himself off the dildo and carefully let himself lay down on the bathroom floor. The three laid quietly for a few minutes, coming down and relaxing in the sounds of each other doing the same. Eventually Leon got back to his feet and pulled the dildo from its place.

“I uh… Kind of want to clean up before I go back to bed.” He told his boyfriends. “You want me to call back or…?”

“Love, we’ve seen you clean up plenty of times. Stay on the line.” Raihan told him. “’Sides, not like we don’t have to clean up too.”

Stray fluids wiped up, whatever bits of clothing put back in place, and beds settled back in to, the three went on to talk a little about their days. Somewhere along the line Leon fell asleep. When he woke, his phone was beside him on the night stand. He felt a little guilty for falling asleep on his boyfriends, but seeing the messages from them both wishing him a good night put a smile on his face. The soreness of his backside hardly bothered him as he went on his morning run.

**Author's Note:**

> This was STRONGLY influenced by the [Leon ask blog](https://ask-a-former-champ.tumblr.com/) I run.


End file.
